Lupe Wolf
Lupe Wolf is a female Mobian wolf that serves as the chief of the Wolf Clan. She is a warrior of immense skill, but also a leader of considerable diplomatic skills. She has shown willingness to work with new allies that she has never met before, particularly the UNSC. Despite this, she keeps a very traditional view of her people, choosing to use the more personal manpower of the people over the easier technological means. Lupe believes that it is through a person's own hands do the greatest things rise. To cheat their way to a higher level would be to deny her people their chance to make it on their own. A dedicated mother and widow, she cares for her two children while managin the affairs of her village. It is unknown if she will wish to join the greater Alliance at this point. Biography Lupe Wolf was born in approximately 3202 in the jungles of Southamer to Ignol and Farina Wolf. She was the youngest of three children and was considered the most precious of all of them, being the only girl. As a young girl, she was treated no differently than her brothers. Like all parts of the pack, she was trained to be a warrior. She excelled at archery in particular over spear-fighting. At the age of 10, she was able to lead a hunting party to trap a mountain bear that had been harrassing the Clan for weeks. Lupe cemented her reputation then and there with the capture of the bear. She was said to have the strength of one inside of her and was allowed to keep a claw from the animal as a symbol of her excellence. It was also a way of keeping the spirit of the bear with her. At the age of 14, Lupe met her husband Lobo during a yearly ritual celebration. Lobo was himself a warrior in the clan but they had never spoken much before this. He himself was from a satellite clan that was just absorbed into the larger union. They fell in love on the spot, and a year later, they married, with great celebration in the settlement. At 16, Ignol and Farina left the settlement in order to answer the call of an enemy clan that was threatening all of the Wolves. It would be the last time that Lupe would see them. A week after leaving, a lone survivor walked back to the Clan settlement, badly hurt. The survivor said that all of the warriors had been killed, including Lupe's parents. She demanded proof from it. The survivor sighed sadly, announcing that he thought she would say that. He held up a pendant that Lupe knew her mother wore around her neck. Ignol forged it himself out of volcanic sand. Saddened by this news, Lupe mourned for a week, as was customary for warriors killed in battle. After this, she went to her husband and said to him that she wanted children. This had two points of significance. The first being that after a massive loss of the clan, periods of fertility were declared by the shamans. This was a period of mourning among the population, but it was also a time of joy where the Clan could bring new life into the world to replace what was once lost. The couple's first attempt for children would not be successful. Lupe herself had fears that she herself may have been infertile and consulted the shamans, who said that perhaps it was a message from the gods telling her to wait, and that when it was time for a child, they would let her know. However, Lupe was impatient, and wanted a child, so at her insistance, the shamans created a drink that would increase her chances of concieving. This would be successful. Within a month of taking the medicine, Lupe was relived to see that she would be having a child. Marcos, her first son, and child was born in 3220, He was named after Lobo's grandfather. Growing up, Marcos would even take on some of his great grandfather's appearance as well along with mannerisms. After Marcos' birth, the Great War erupted in Northamer, though the Wolf Clan was unaware of this massive war, going about their business defending their homes from rival tribes on their own. Despite being a new mother, Lupe ensured that she was in top form so that when the village was attacked again, she would be ready for those that attacked. In 3223, Lupe would give birth to another child, a baby girl she named Maria. She had heard the name from traders that came from far away and decided that such a change might be exotic among the village. Maria grew up looking just like Lupe, down to the natural black-grey-looking hair. Maria was smarter than her brother, though she physically was smaller and had less physical bulkiness than her brother. Lupe liked that just fine though, knowing that smarts were just as valued as muscle was. Lupe taught her daughter history, philosophy, and she studied sciences from the shamans. In 3228, the Wolf Clan faced another threat from an extremely dangerous clan known as the Harpies. Lupe had only heard rumors of these horrifying creatures. They were leftovers from the original mutations of avian species that were aboard the original colony ships of the Terra Novans. The Harpies came about when Human DNA tried to force its instructions into an avian body. Approximately 90% of all transformations resulted in a sick and twisted form of a bird trying to be a man, and it was frightening. Lupe's people also heard of the cruelties the Harpies, and their ruling caste, the Aquilae treated their own. Within three months, the Harpies began moving towards the Wolf Clan's villages. Lobo saw the threat that the Harpies presented and urged the warriors of the clan to face the threat. Lupe demanded to stand with her husband in battle, but Lobo refused, saying that there had to be someone to be there for the children. Under protest, Lupe stayed, watching as her husband marched over the hill with an army gathered from other villages, hopinh and praying to the gods that she would see him walking over the hill again. Two weeks later, Lupe watched the hill. Three men walked back. None of them were Lobo. Lupe knew the answer before she met the warriors. One held something in his hand. Lupe, tears overflowing, held out her hands and recognized it as it dropped into her palm: a bright green glass pendant with an arrow on it. She recognized it because she had forged it. It was her wedding present to her husband. For the second time in her life, Lupe wept uncontrollably in her house. Lupe's friends and children thought that she would never really recover from the loss, but Lupe surprised everyone whe she finally emerged, tears no longer streaming down her face. Around her neck, Lupe wore both her mother's pendant and her husband's. She was not wearing a face of fear. Instead, she faced the world as someone willing to conquer life itself. This was the beginning of Lupe's rise to be Chief of the Wolf clans. In 3232 at the age of 29, Lupe met the Freedom Fighters for the first time in her homeland. By this time, she had risen to a trusted individual who consulted with the Elders on matters that involved the security of the clan. While out with a hunting group, Lupe met Sonic the Hedgehog and his group of friends. Never seeing one of his kind before, Lupe was curious, but indeed cautious. When confronted, the Freedom Fighters explained that they were friendly, though Lupe was unsure. From her perspective, she would have to tread carefully to ensure that she could react quickly if things did not turn out as expected. However, Lupe's caution towards the Freedom Fighters could be lessened when she spotted the armies of Doctor Julian Kintobor, a scientists who was an enemy to many peoples on Mobius. Lupe fought against the robot forces, and with the assistance of the Freedom Fighters, defended the village. Impressed and thankful for her actions, the elders of the Wolf Clan made her a candidate for a future chief, which would make her one of the youngest in history. Lupe's appointment was based on many things - her combat skills being one, but the fact that she was responsible for the peaceful meeting between two peoples was something that the Elders looked upon highly. In 3234, Lupe was named Chief of the Wolf Clan, a position that she holds to this very day. In 3235, Lupe would meet with another race of beings that she had never seen before. These new people came to her unexpectedly. Upon hearing her scouts' descriptions of the strangers, she was reminded at once of Robotnik, and the dangers that he brought with him. Enraged, she brought her archers with her to strike should they be hostile. Lupe watched the strangers from the shadows with her archers. They looked like Mobians, but were hairless. They spoke in a tongue that she recognized, but they looked so different. She decided to present herself to one of them, although in a manner that showed that she was as much a threat as he was. Lupe met the stranger head on. It proclaimed itself something called a Human, at which Lupe showed confusion. She watched it with curiosity and decided that it would not harm her. Before she could give the order though, one of her archers fired a shot accidentally that hit the Human in the shoulder. Lupe, furious at her men, carried the Human back to the village where she would work on bringing him back to heath. Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Civilian